


Freezing

by ikkka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Poor Spock, Some Humor, Spock Finds a Logical Reason to Be Illogical, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: The heating on the Enterprise malfunctions and has to be completely shut down for repairs. This is not a big deal to the normal temperatured on the ship, but it makes a world of a difference for one very cold Spock. It'll take approximately 2 hours to fix from shutdown time, and until it's repaired and functioning, Spock will sit in this tub of hot water and he absolutely will not move.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178
Collections: Kats Star Trek Collection





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Me too, Spock, me too :(
> 
> EDIT 04/30/2020: Just added a couple more tags and fixed some formatting, no major changes and the story's the same.

"May I come in?" Kirk called through the door. "I have a towel for you, for when you need it."

He heard the faint sloshing of water, and then a begrudged 'yes' gave him permission to use the override code and enter.

Kirk could, off the bat, see the steam radiating right off the bathwater; and looking at Spock, he could see the Vulcan shaking and trembling in contrast. He was folded in on himself, long legs curled inwards and covering himself best they could. Despite that, they were still struggling to fit within their confinement.

Kirk moved to sit at the edge of the bathtub, his right side facing Spock. He offered him the patterned bath towel in his hand, to which Spock reluctantly accepted. He made no hesitation in wrapping it around his head; though its purpose, besides extra warmth, was negated by Spock's refusal to get water anywhere he didn't have to.

"I thought you didn't like water." Kirk mused, tracing the fingertips of his right hand against the surface of the water. It scalded him, but it wasn't _completely_ unbearable.

"I am _freezing_ ," Spock enunciated through chattering teeth. "I am willing to trade my physical disdain for water for the comfort of warmth."

Kirk couldn't help but chuckle. "And is it working?"

Spock tugged the ends of the towel around his head tighter.

"No."

Kirk smiled down at him. It was warm and affectionate, and although Spock's internal temperature didn't change, he still felt a blooming of warmth spark in his chest when he saw it.

Kirk brought his fingertips out of the water, wiping them off on the side of his uniform pants.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that heating should be fully operational again in approximately one hour and thirteen minutes."

Spock shifted in place. "I am, indeed, pleased by that news."

"And," Kirk continued, "if you'll have me…"

Kirk reached over and brushed his now dry fingers lightly against Spock's hand, and when Spock responded positively by looking up at him with wondering eyes and bringing his hand closer, Kirk grabbed it and brought his own other hand over to hold it with two.

"... I'll spend the rest of the time with you." Kirk broke out into one of the dumbest smiles he thought he'd ever had in his life. He chuckled, before tacking on, "of course, for completely logical reasons, I assure you."

Spock's heart twinged in his side, and he squeezed the hand he was delicately holding.

"Yes," he responded. The glint in his eye gave away his emotional softness at Kirk's display.

"For logical reasons."


End file.
